Confession
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Banyak yang mengatakan jika seorang Uchiha itu mustahil menyatakan cinta. Tapi, kalaupun mungkin terjadi, bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana susahnya? Oneshot and AU RnR?


**You can't get your love...**

**...if you just stand there and watching.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**A oneshot fic and AU**

**.**

**.**

**CONFESSION**

* * *

><p>Menyatakan cinta?<p>

Huh, jangan kalian harap itu akan terjadi pada seorang Uchiha—apalagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dengan model _raven, _memiliki bola mata onyx yang hitam tajam, dingin, pintar, irit atau bahkan jarang bicara, dan ya... tampan.

Karena kejeniusannya, tidak ada guru yang bisa menghukummu saat kau banyak melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan tentang aturan sekolah. Kutekankan hei kawan, dia DINGIN. Bagimu, cukup matamu saja yang berbicara. Sebab para guru pasti akan ciut hanya dengan menatap bola mata dinginmu itu. Seragammu yang selalu berantakan, tidur di tengah pelajaran, jarang mengerjakan tugas, datang ke sekolah jauh dari waktu yang ditetapkan—kurang lebih jam sebelas baru datang, kata-kata kasar, dan sebagainya. Akibatnya, tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu atau sekedar menyapamu.

Setidaknya ketampanan wajahmu masih menolong nama baikmu. Julukan _bad boy _menempel pada dirimu—membuat para gadis itu tergila-gila padamu. Kau yang tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli hanya menghela napas, dan pergi begitu saja.

Kau selalu sendirian di sekolah. Yah, di rumah juga begitu. Karena aniki, kaasan, juga tousanmu—semuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai melupakan dirimu. Dulu, kau punya teman atau mungkin bisa disebut sahabat. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Sayangnya pria berambut _blonde _itu sudah pindah dari Konoha sejak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Waktu itu, ekspresimu tidak bisa dibaca. Entah sedih atau biasa saja. Tapi seperti biasa, kau menatap dingin pesawat yang membawa temanmu pergi dari jendela kaca bandara. Dan tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, kau membalikkan tubuhmu. Bola matamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabat itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga sekarang kau menduduki bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Seperti sekarang, menatap langit di atas gedung sekolah adalah satu-satunya hal favoritmu di sekolah. Kau iri dengan awan-awan yang bebas di atas sana. Jauh dari aturan, melayang bebas di langit biru. Dan bola matamu kembali berbicara, seolah ingin menusuk awan-awan yang seolah mengejekmu. Kau menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Akhirnya kau memilih kembali memejamkan matamu, dan memposisikan dirimu untuk tidur menyamping seperti biasa tapi...

Dua pasang sepatu yang berdiri tepat di depan wajahmu membuatmu tersentak kaget dan sontak memundurkan kepalamu, kau mendudukkan dirimu. Lalu dengan wajah yang masih terkejut kau menengadahkan kepalamu dan kau melihatnya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _tengah menyunggingkan senyum—atau menyeringai dan berdiri dengan angkuh di depanmu yang masih terduduk. Seragamnya yang berupa rok yang di atas lutut berwarna biru tua kotak-kotak putih dan kemeja putih serta dasi berwarna sama dengan roknya sedikit terkibar angin. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, awalnya kau pikir dia adalah salah satu _fangirl_ seperti yang lain. Tapi ternyata perkiraanmu salah saat melihat tulisan di atas kain yang dipakainya secara miring di atas seragamnya.

"Halo Uchiha Sasuke-san! Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku ne! Aku adalah ketua komite disiplin di sekolah ini. Dan sesuai perintah para guru yang mengeluh tentangmu, aku datang untuk mengawasimu dan tidak akan segan-segan memberimu hukuman jika kau berbuat salah! Bersiaplaaah!" teriaknya penuh antusias seraya menudingkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahmu. Kau menatap malas pada gadis di depanmu yang bisa berbicara begitu cepat tanpa kehabisan napas. Kau memang tahu, cepat atau lambat para guru pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi kelakukanmu yang di sudah kelewat batas. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyangka, para guru malah menyuruh seorang gadis yang sepertinya masih polos itu. Sekilas sifatnya mirip dengan sahabat yang sudah pergi itu.

Ah, bagaikan memasukkan seekor kelinci tidak berdaya ke dalam kandang gagak.

Kau mendengus kesal dan berdiri, "Terserah." Begitu katamu sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku celana dan berbalik—masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dia—gadis itu tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dia pun berjalan di belakangmu.

Kau tidak sadar, hei Sasuke?

Ceritamu baru dimulai...

.

.

"Uchiha-san! Bangun Uchiha-san!" Untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini kau dibangunkan dari tidurmu yang nyenyak. Kau menatap jengkel pada gadis di sampingmu itu. Para guru dan murid lain di kelasmu menatapmu takut-takut namun pengecualian untuk dia. Dan kau beruntung, karena dia bisa membaca kata-kata dari bola mata hitammu dengan sangat teramat lancar. Dan kau seolah benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara—atau kaunya yang memang tidak mau repot membuka mulut.

Tatapan pertama...

"Kenapa aku membangunkanmu? Oh, tentu saja karena sekarang sedang di tengah pelajaran, Uchiha-san! Kita harus memperhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas dengan susah payah, kita harus menghargai mereka sekalipun kau sudah mengerti tentang pelajarannya!"

Tatapan kedua...

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku tahu ini memang bukan kelasku, tapi apa boleh buat. Kewajibanku saat ini membuat guru di kelasku menyuruhku untuk ke sini. Lagipula aku juga kelas dua, aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran di kelasmu juga." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Tatapan ketiga...

"Aku menyebalkan? Mau bagaimana lagi, Uchiha-san. Ini sudah tugasku dan aku akan menjalankan tugasku dengan baik! _Well, _kuharap kau mengerti Uchiha-san."

_See? _Seorang Haruno Sakura bisa sangat cepat membaca tatapanmu dan menjawabnya dengan lancar tanpa beban. Kau menghela napas seraya memijit-mijit kepalamu frustasi. Sekarang pikiran untuk merendahkan gadis itu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Yeah, kau bisa gila kalau begini terus! Kau mulai memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu. Hm, tidak perlu cara. Cukup bersikap dingin saja maka dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Melihat kau yang sepertinya sangat kesal, dia kembali tersenyum geli, "Tenang saja Uchiha-san, aku hanya bersamamu selama sebulan ini kok. Aku ingin mengerjakannya dengan baik, sebab ini tugas terakhirku. Santai saja Uchiha-san!" dan gadis itu tertawa lalu kembali mengerjakan soal.

Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu tak mengerti, _'Tugas terakhir?' _batinmu. Tapi melihat dia yang santai saja—malah sekarang tengah bersenandung dengan senyum. Kau mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dan daripada kena semprot lagi, kau mulai membuka bukumu.

Hn, perkembangan pertama.

.

Hari demi hari berjalan, sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa dengan dia di sampingmu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kau akan berangkat sekolah, dia sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu—mengajakmu untuk berangkat bersama. Saat istirahat, dia langsung lari ke kelasmu entah hanya untuk sekedar menemanimu atau mengajakmu ke kantin. Sepertinya selain berniat mengubahmu lebih baik di mata guru, dia juga ingin agar kau bersosialisasi. Tapi seperti biasa, kau tetap dingin dan berbicara melalui kontak mata. Sudah dua minggu dan sekarang kalian pulang bersama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kau dan dia pulang telat karena harus menunggu dia yang ikut pelajaran tambahan.

Kau tetap berjalan angkuh seperti biasa, memasukkan kedua tanganmu di dalam saku celana. Dan gadis itu terus berceloteh, "Hahaha itu sangat menyenangkan Uchiha-san! Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali." Kekehnya geli.

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawabmu tegas dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Dia tidak peduli dengan jawabanmu yang terkesan dingin itu, malah kembali bercerita dengan semangat. Kau menghela napas lagi, baru kali ini kau menemukan gadis seaneh dirinya. Padahal kalau gadis lain pasti akan memilih diam atau takut-takut hingga nanti sampai ke rumah.

Kau tidak mendengarnya saat lagi-lagi dia bercerita. Kau menatap rumah besarmu yang sudah mulai terlihat dari tikungan. Dengan wajah malas, kau kembali mgagakkahkan kaki. Oh satu hal lagi, kebetulan sekali saat mengetahui kau dan dia tinggal dalam satu blok. Begitu sampai di depan pagar rumahmu, kau menarik napas. Rasanya berat sekali akan masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi itu. Sekedar informasi, ketiga anggota keluargamu yang lain baru pulang dari kerja sekitar jam dua belas malam dimana itu adalah waktu untuk anak pelajar sepertimu wajib tidur. Dan bukan tidak mungkin, dia menyadari gelagat anehmu itu. Sepertinya dia berpikir untuk mencerahkanmu kembali.

"Uchiha-san..." kau melirik sedikit saat dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapmu, dia tersenyum, "err mungkin berlebihan, tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa ke rumahku dulu. Kebetulan hari ini, kaasanku bilang beliau akan memasakkan sup yang enak." Kau sedikit tertegun mendengar penawaran itu. Darimana gadis itu tahu kalau dia merasa kesepian di rumah? Ataukah hanya kebetulan saja? "Bagaimana? Aku tidak memaksa."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, kau hanya mengangguk—menandakan kalau kau mau ikut. Melihat ekspresi polosmu membuat dia tergelak dan membuatmu menatapnya aneh. Gadis itu masih tertawa saat dia menggenggam tanganmu dan menariknya begitu saja. Kau menatap punggungnya yang lebih pendek darimu itu.

Entah kenapa, kau merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

.

"Sering-sering saja ke sini, Uchiha-san." Sang ibu tersenyum ramah seraya membereskan piring bekas kau memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Haruno ini. Kau hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis—yang sangat jarang kau keluarkan.

Semula kau ragu tapi akhirnya kau membuka mulut, "Arigato." Ucapmu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum saja dan dia menuju dapur, meninggalkanmu sendirian di ruang makan. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dari belakang anak pemilik rumah ini sudah berganti baju dan datang menyusulmu. Senyum cerahnya tak pudar saat dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingmu.

"Bagaimana masakan buatan kaasanku? Rasanya enak kan?" dia menunjukkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Kau tersenyum tipis lagi—lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Tidak buruk."

Gadis itu memukul bahumu main-main. "Awas saja! Tidak akan kuizinkan kau ke sini lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada-nada seolah merasa tersindir—tapi tetap tersenyum. Kau mendengus menahan tawa. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman.

Kau suka itu.

Pandanganmu kini beralih ke arah lain. Menatap ruang makan yang rapi dan terawat. Terkesan damai dengan cat putih dan tambahan beberapa peralatan makan. Rasa iri kembali terbesit di dadamu, "Ngomong-ngomong Uchiha-san..." kau menoleh saat gadis itu akan memulai kembali pembicaraan. Dari nadanya, sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan... serius, "Aku pernah bilang kan, kalau aku akan mengawasimu dalam sebulan? Dan sekarang, sudah dua minggu..." dia menghela napas. Kau menatapnya bingung. Jarang-jarang dia menghela napas seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Mungkinkah kebiasaanmu telah menular kepadanya?

"Ternyata tidak." Kau tertegun mendengar itu, "Seminggu lagi, aku akan pindah ke Kiri. Aku dan ibuku akan menyusul ayahku yang sudah dua tahun kerja di sana. Haha rasanya cepat sekali," tawa hambar yang kau dapat dengar darinya. Bukan tawa ceria biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja rahangmu mengeras, menahan amarah. Bola mata hijau emeraldnya menatapmu, "cepat sekali ya? Rasanya baru kemarin aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Kau terdiam. Tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Dan sepertinya gadis itu memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang berlebihan darimu. Tapi wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesedihan membuatmu tak berkutik. Kau yang tidak pernah menghibur entah kenapa merasa harus melakukannya, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Tanpa sadar, kau sudah meremas celanamu yang menutupi lutut kakimu hingga kusut. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sakit menyiksa di dalam ketika mengetahui gadis itu akan pergi.

"Hei," dia memanggilmu kembali, kau tidak menoleh seperti awal atau bahkan merespon. Tapi dia tahu kau mendengarkannya dengan baik, "boleh aku memanggilmu... Sasuke? Atau mungkin, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia tahu kalau ini lancang, tapi setidaknya berilah dia jawaban yang memastikan. Kau masih diam sampai akhirnya kau berdiri dari tempatmu duduk, "Silahkan panggil aku sesukamu."

Dia tersenyum ceria lagi seperti biasa, terbesit perasaan lega di dadamu, "Osh! Arigato Sasuke-kun!" dan dia kembali bersemangat dalam bercerita. Kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya, kau memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Wajah ceria itu, bola mata hijau emerald yang bersinar, semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Entah kenapa sang gagak tidak ingin kehilangan kelincinya...

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat. Seandainya saja waktu bisa berhenti. Kau menatap dingin pada jam dinding di kamarmu. Lalu pada kalender di sampingnya. Hari ini... adalah hari terakhir dia menjadi pelajar di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Kemarin dia sudah bilang kalau dia akan berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi, jadi kau dan dia tidak bisa berangkat bersama. Ya sudahlah, toh nanti juga kalian akan pulang bersama atau kau bisa ke rumahnya.

Kau membersihkan dirimu, seperti biasa rumah masih sepi. Sendirian, kau memakan sarapan di ruang makan yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ruang makan gadis itu. Tapi, semakin luas semakin besar rasa sepinya. Membuat kau semakin ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah ini.

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu, kali ini kau pergi dengan mengendarai motor ninjamu. Membuatmu terlihat lebih keren di mata para gadis. Begitu sampai di perkarangan sekolah dan memarkir motormu, kau segera berjalan ke arah kelasmu yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya. Benar dugaanmu, saat ini gadis itu sedang dikerubungi teman-temannya yang mengucapkan perpisahan. Hatimu mencelos melihat senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan dan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi tidak ada yang kau perbuat, kau langsung berlalu dari depan kelasnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mengantarnya sampai pulang. Nanti sore, kau juga akan mengantarnya menuju bandara. Setidaknya bisa sedikit lebih lama bersama, pikirmu. Dan waktu lagi-lagi mempermainkan. Rasanya cepat sekali saat kita tidak menginginkannya, bukan begitu? Kau menghela napas, karena selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberi guru, bel berbunyi menandakan pulang. Kau tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, berhamburan ramai keluar kelas. Kau tetap di tempatmu, entah apa yang menahanmu untuk tetap berada di kelas. Kau tundukkan kepalamu di atas meja dan tertidur sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya ada tepukan di kepalamu.

Kau mengangkat kepalamu. Menatap gadis di depanmu yang tersenyum canda, "Kau harus benar-benar menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu tertidur di dalam kelas seperti tadi. Jangan buat aku tidak tenang di Kiri karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik ya!" perintahnya seraya berkacak pinggang. Kau mendengus dan mengambil tas di bawah mejamu.

"Oh ya, kau harus sedikit lebih banyak bicara." Ucapnya lagi begitu kau dan dia sudah keluar kelas. "Jangan hanya diam dan berbicara melalui kontak mata seperti ini, kau beruntung karena ada aku yang mengerti arti tatapan matamu itu. Yang lain? Belum tentu." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bisa-bisa mereka malah mengiramu gila." Gerutunya.

Kau tersenyum tipis dan menoleh, "Benarkah kau mengerti arti semua tatapan mataku padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. Melihat itu, kau langsung menghentikan langkahmu membuat gadis itu menatapmu tidak mengerti.

Kau sudah tahu dari awal. Semua manusia tidak terkecuali kau pasti akan merasakan perasaan ini—begitulah yang kau baca dari buku dongeng yang dulu dibacakan ibumu waktu kecil. Dulu kau sempat tidak percaya, tapi sekarang perasaan itu datang dan sangat menyiksamu. Gengsi yang begitu besar seolah menuntutmu untuk tutup mulut. Kali ini kau hanya berharap, dia bisa membaca pikiranmu tanpa kau harus mengatakannya langsung, "Tatap mataku dan baca apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Gadis itu menatapmu. Dan saling tatap ini berlangsung selama sekitar lima menit. Kau diam, menahan diri untuk tidak berkedip agar gadis itu bisa mengerti. Sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba terkesiap akan sesuatu. Bola mata hijau emeraldnya membulat kaget. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena sang gadis langsung membuang mukanya dan menunduk. Kau menatap bingung pada gadis itu apalagi saat melihat tubuhnya bergetar seolah menahan sesuatu.

**Hei, masih ingat tentang bagaimana mustahilnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cinta?**

Dia membuka bibirnya, "Maaf..." dia menarik napas—seolah berusaha menghindarkan dirinya dari kegugupan, "aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya pelan. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu erat.

**...Sepertinya, hal itu bukan mustahil lagi.**

"Kau bilang kau mengerti!" entah kenapa emosimu tersulut. Gadis itu menatapmu kaget sementara kau mendecih dan membalikkan tubuhmu—menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lebih dari ini, "Lupakan. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Dan kau melangkahkan kaki menjauhinya.

Kau berharap...

Seiring dengan langkahmu yang menjauhinya,

Perasaan itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

.

Kau, dia dan ibunya kini menaiki taksi menuju bandara. Sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelumnya, kau membantu sang ibu dan anak membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper yang ada. Kau dan dia terus diam. Sepertinya sejak kejadian tadi, kalian berdua tak berani berbicara. Begitu pula dia yang biasanya berceloteh dan membuatmu lelah mendengarkan—tapi tetap mendengarkan. Sesekali kau melirik padanya. Sempat beberapa saat kalian kebetulan bertatapan tapi itupun tak bertahan lama karena kalian langsung saling membuang muka.

Kau tahu ibu gadis itu menyadari gelagat aneh kalian berdua. Tapi beliau tidak berniat bertanya, karena merasa tidak mau mencampuri urusan kalian. Kau menghela napas berkali-kali memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan itu terus berlangsung sampai kalian turun dari taksi.

Kalian datang tepat waktu. Pesawat baru saja mendarat dan tinggal menunggu sampai pesawat itu menyelesaikan proses melandasnya. Kau mulai gelisah. Kalau begini terus, kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun padanya dan kau akan tersiksa dengan perasaan menyebalkan ini. Kau ingin bicara, tapi saat kau membuka mulut, suaramu tidak keluar. Kau benar-benar mengutuki kebodohanmu.

Apa sampai akhir kau tetap akan menjadi pengecut?

Pengumuam selesainya pesawat mendarat terus diulang berkali-kali seolah mengejekmu. Gadis itu menatapmu tapi kau tidak ingin menatapnya. Perasaan gugup terus menyerangmu, sampai... "Maaf." Gadis itu berucap ambigu, membuatmu terpaksa menatap ke arahnya, "Aku tahu kok, arti tatapanmu padaku." Dan dia tersenyum sementara kau membelalakkan matamu kaget.

Bukan cuma itu, kau jauh lebih kaget saat gadis itu tiba-tiba mengalirkan air mata di pipinya, "Tapi aku... tidak mau tahu." Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya, "Karena kalau aku tahu... aku akan semakin sulit berpisah denganmu. Aku akan terus memikirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tenang." Gadis itu menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil sang ibu yang sudah berada di depan tangga untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Akhirnya dia mengelap kedua air matanya yang terus jatuh sedari tadi, "Aku senang... sekaligus sedih... saat aku tahu perasaanku terbalas olehmu." Selesai. Dia—Haruno Sakura—mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca seraya tersenyum pahit. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun."

Sekarang dia sudah berlari. Meninggalkanmu. Tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali. Kau ingin menahan tangannya tapi tak sampai. Gadis itu berlari terlalu cepat. Kau tidak tahan lagi.

Berhenti menjadi pengecut!

Berhenti menjadi pecundang!

Berhenti menjaga gengsi!

Teriaklah!

"AKAN KUTUNGGU!" teriakanmu menggema di bandara yang ramai itu. Semua orang menolehkan arahnya ke arahmu. Ah, kau menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi kau tidak peduli lagi, "AKAN KUTUNGGU SAMPAI KAPANPUN! AKAN KUTUNGGU KAU KEMBALI!"

Dia yang sudah berhenti berlari dan berbalik menatapmu dari kejauhan hanya terdiam. Dadanya serasa bergemuruh mendengar kata-katamu. Bola mata hijaunya seakan berharap, "Dan seandainya... saat itu tiba..." kau mengepal erat kedua tanganmu, "AKU AKAN MENGUTARAKAN PERASAANKU PADAMU!"

Seolah kelelahan, tubuhmu terjatuh lunglai. Kau menunduk menatap tanah, "Karena itu... kembalilah..." dan setelah itu kau tidak lagi mendengar kata-katamu. Saat kau mendongakkan kembali kepalamu. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hilang tak berbekas. Hanya pesawat di mana ada dia di dalamnya kini sudah mulai bersiap untuk terbang. Orang-orang juga sudah tidak peduli lagi bagimu, mereka kini kembali ke dalam kegiatan masing-masing seolah kau tidak ada.

Tapi kau yakin, kau mendengarnya.

Saat gadis itu berkata...

"Arigato..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 years later...**

"Ini hari pertamamu kuliah bukan, Sasuke?" seorang pria dikuncir dengan rupa yang hampir sama denganmu tersenyum hangat ke arahmu. Kau hanya mengangguk tak jelas seraya melanjutkan kembali kegiatanmu mengancing kemejamu. Hari ini kau akan memakai jeans biru biasa, kemeja putih lengan pendek dan jaket bertudung berwarna biru tua.

Kau menghela napas—kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa dirubah. Kau menatap pria yang hampir mirip denganmu itu. Dia juga sudah rapi dengan baju kantornya, "Karena kuliahmu dekat dengan kantorku, mau kuantarkan tidak?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawabmu dingin, "Lagipula Itachi-nii akan menjemput Hana-neesan dulu kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu." Lanjutmu dengan santai dan mengambil tas hitammu. Kau menggigit roti sarapanmu hanya tiga kali dan mengunyahnya, setelah itu kau meminum susu dalam sekali teguk. "Sudah ya..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, kau segera berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dan saat akan menyentuh gagang pintumu, tiba-tiba kau merasa rindu. Rindu akan suasana yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat dulu. Tapi kau menepis semuanya. Lagipula sejak gadis itu pergi, kau tidak mendapat kabar apapun darinya. Kau mulai berpikir dia sudah melupakanmu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kalau itu memang kenyataan pahit yang harus kau terima, mau tak mau.

Kau menarik napas dan akhirnya kau buka juga pintumu. Dan saat kau membuka bola matamu...

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan kau mulai merasakan dunia berhenti saat itu juga. Senyumannya, wajahnya, semangatnya, suaranya. "Maaf ya aku tidak memberi tahumu, habis aku juga tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun? Oh ya, kata kaasan aku masuk kuliah yang sama denganmu! Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi!" gadis itu terus bicara dengan semangat. Tanpa mempedulikan kau yang masih terpaku tanpa tahu harus bicara apa, "Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan tertidur di dalam kelas seperti dulu, Sasuke-kun!"

Cukup.

Itu benar-benar... dia.

Kau berlari. Melupakan segala egomu. Melupakan bahwa kau adalah Uchiha yang harus selalu menjaga imej. Kau peluk dia sekencang yang kau bisa. Seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi dengan mudah seperti dulu. Kau berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, "Baka." Bisikmu. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukanmu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dadamu, "Aishiteru..."

Sang gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan kalian berdua, "Watashi mo..." ini benar-benar membahagiakan. Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah memberimu kesempatan kedua.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you fail at the first opportunity,**

**Then don't waste a second chance...**

**...but that if you get it**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Selesaaaaaaai! #narihula<p>

Oke, entah kenapa saya dapet ide ini, yah sebenarnya ide banyak yang datang tapi gak bisa semuanya diketik. Tadinya sempet mikir kalau ini mau dijadiin multichap tapi karena saya coretmalescoret sibuk dan masih banyak fic yang belum diselesein, jadi oneshot saja ya. Semoga pada suka :D

Review?


End file.
